A Handkerchief
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: "If you know the reason why you like someone it's crush but if you don't know the reason it's love".But is a 8th standard girl old enough to understand this?


***I always wanted tio dedicate my first story to DK,but as my first 4 stories are posetd by her,so i didn't mention her name,but as m posting this one with my acc so I want to dedicate this to her.**

**This one is for you Darknite0403 ****.Sometimes people touch our heart without doing anything special for us,SOme relationships are undescrible **

A curly haired girl came out from airport with her luggage wearing black jeans with white shirt and got into a taxy.

_**Zindagi ketni ajeeb hai ,jaha se safar shuru hota hai wahi ake khatam ho jata kuch salo mei ketna kuch badal gaya Mumbai mei,or mere life jo hu,sayad wo mai kabhi ban hi nhi pati,agar wo usdin mujhe wo chand shabd na ya phhir sayad jo hu wahi hoti,samal leti apne apko per sacrifice se self respect se toh sayad mai yad bhi nhi hogi or nhi wo batey jo usne mujhse kaha,wo batey jo ek 8**__**th**__** standard ki larki ko hosla dia tha kabhi use courage kia tha life mei age barne ki**_

***zindagi bohot choti hoti hai,par kisise payar karne k liye yehi choti si zindagi bohot bari ban jati hai,par tum toh ye sab batey samajhne k liye bhi bohot choti ho.**

***first crush and first love mei bohot fark hota hai,jisdin kisi se payar hoga usdin samajh mei a jaiga.**

***kisine reject kia matlab ye nhi kit um layak nhi uski balki won hi ha layak tumhara,or tumhe toh us insaan ka sukarguzar hona chahiye ki usne tumhe koi better dhunne ka moka diya.**

***ye sab k liye bohot time mil jaiga,par jo time ab gawa rahi ho wo duabbra nhi aiga,us insaan k liye apne parents k sapno ko ,apne sapno ko mat gawao,ek din koi aisa aiga jo tumahara sare sapne pura karega, **

**She lost in her past,,, **

**.**

**.**

"_aww just look at him"_

"_dekh hi toh rahi hu"in a dreamy voice._

"_he is so handsome na?"_

"_hmmmmm"still lost in her dreamland. _

'_kya attitude hai'_

'_hmmmmm"_

"_isliye toh sari larki marti hai ispei"_

"_hmmmm"_

"_abhi se six pack hai"_

"_hmmmmm"_

"_he is so damn hot na"_

"_hmmmm"_

"_or uske hair"_

"_haan yar"_

"_uffff"_

"_par pata nahi aj ye cap ku laga k aya hai"_

"_cap!"_

"_haan,dekhna cap k waja se uske bal dikh hi nahi rahe hai" _

_Two girls sitting on a bench of a school corridor,looking at opposite direction while talking to each other._

"_whatttt?/Tu kisey dekh rahi hai"_

"_school k sab se popular larke ko"_

_The second one look at that direction and as soon as she looked in that direction her facial expression change from amazing into an irritating one and she poked her on her arm._

"_tu us kaminey,420,luche lafange ko dekh rahi hai"_

"_hey jaban samal ke. Uske khilaf ek lafz bhi nahi,got it?"the curly haired girl warned her best friend._

"_sala flirt kahi ka"_

"_phr se kaha tune"_

"_ek bar nahi so bar kahungi"_

"_I will kill u,if u say it again"_

"_lucha,lafanga,kamina,420,flirt sala"_

"_you/"_

"_ya me"_

"_tujhse toh bat karnahi bekar hai"she turned her head in another direction._

"_hpmf"_

"_btw tu kiski bat kar rahi thi?"she again turned to meet her friend's gaze._

"_uski"she answered pointing towards a 18 years brown eyed boy "the rockstar of this school"_

"_kon?mujhe dikhai nahi de raha."_

"_arey wo jo blue shirt mei hai na,arey ghum gaya,isliye sakal nahi dikhi tujhe uski"_

"_madam yaha sabhi blue shirt mei hain. let me remid u,in case if u forgot its our school uniform"_

"_ha chal chal yad hai mujhe,bhalei sabne blue pehna ho,par wo hazro k bhir mei alag hai"_

"_uff tu or tera wo rockstar,pak gai mai uski bat sun sun k,chal late ho rahe hai class k liye"saying this she stood up and so did her friend._

"_haan and mai uss lafange k bat sun sun k"_

"_phirse kaha tune use lafanga?"_

"_haaan,because that's what he is"_

"_acha,or tera wo bakwastar wo kya hai?"_

"_ROCKSTAR"_

"_whatever"_

"_tujhe uske bare mei kuch pata nahi,so kuch bhi mat bol"_

_They were walking on the coridoor._

"_keh toh aise rahi hai jeisey tujhe K ke baremei sab pata hai"_

"_K?"_

"_kabir…use payar se sab k bolate hai"_

"_haan suit bhi karta hai"_

"_hai na?"_

"_ya obviously K for kamina"_

"_oh shut up,tere rockstr ka nam bhi tujhe pata nahi I right?"_

"_hmmm…means…pata tha…but,,,"_

"_rehne de,chal class a gaya"_

"_haan chal"_

_._

**.A smile appeared on her face remembering the scene. She sifted a little bit in order to make herself comfort on the back seat of the taxi.**

**.**

**.**

"_come on,u can do bhi muskil nahi hain. I like u hi toh kehna hain. is mei kya hai"she was fighting with her thoughts sitting on the bench of school tennis coat wearing a pink skirt with pink bands and she even managed her aunt's lipstick and applied on her rosy lips. She knew,he was noticing her because he was missing his shots. at one point he gave up and decided to go and asked her why she was there. He saw him coming towards her and was feeling nervous as well as shy._

_He came and sat on the bench away from her and drink water and pour some water on his head and then shaked his head and then looked at her._

"_waiting for someone?"he asked._

"_ya"she answered._

"_kiska"_

"_tumhara"_

"_Sorry,mai samjha nahi"_

"_I .. I ..I like you"_

"_what"_

"_I said I like you"_

"_have you gone insane?"_

_All of a sudden her eyes fiiled with tears._

"_sorry but I don't date child,and you are such a …sorry but this pink lipstick doesn't suit you."_

_Saying this he failed to control her tears and burst out._

**.**

**.**

**she opened her eyes when she felt her eyes became wet again remembering that incident She looked outside through the window and smiled.**

"**thaks a lot for rejecting me Mr.k"she smiled again"kamina"**

**.**

**.**

_Two girls again sitting on that school corridor's bench. One was extremely upset and the onother one was trying to calm her down._

"_I told u na,us lafange k piche mat bhag"_

"_don't call him lafanga"_

"_lo abhi bhi uski pari hai"_

"_agar wo lafanga hota toh,mujhe reject nahi karta,,,agar wo chahta toh…."_

"_acha thik hai,but tujhe payar se bhi samjha sakta tha na"she didn't let her to complete her sentence._

"_please leave me alone,please"_

"_no,I wont"_

"_please"_

"_chal class mei chalet hai,late ho rahe hai"_

"_mujhe nahi jana"_

"_toh phir mai bhi nahi jaungi"_

"_please yar"_

"_what please…haan..kal se dekh rahi hu,,aise behave kar rahi hai"_

"_mai next class attened karungi agar tune mujhe kuch der akela chor dia toh"_

"_pakka?"_

"_pakka."_

"_toh phir thik hai,take care. main chalti hu."_

"_okay"_

"_rona mat"_

_she nodded and her friend left._

_One boy with a girl two years younger than him were walking through the corridor._

"_tu mujhe apne notes de raha hai ya nahi?"_

"_mere notes!hai koi toh samalo mujhe"_

"_notanky kahi ka"_

"_haha,tujhe meri notes kya karma hai?"  
"tere notes ka achar dalungi mai"_

"_achar! Chai banana toh ata nhi or achar banaigi"_

"_mai jhagre k mood mei nhi hu"_

"_mai bhi nhi"_

"_toh phir sidhe sidhe deta ku nahi?"_

"_arey notes lekar thori ghum raha hu, ghar ake le jana"_

"_ghar?ghar mei hota bhi hai tu?pichle hapte 3 bar gait hi"_

"_ab kya karu yar jab se board exam khatam hua hai,tab se thori chain ki sans leta hu"_

"_haan wo toh hai,btw tu school mei kya kar raha hai"_

"_nothing bus principal sir ne bolaya tha kam se"_

"_haan tabhi toh kahu aj chand kaha se nikla ki rockstar bina class k school aa tapka"_

"_bad joke"_

"_I know"_

"_seriously tujhe mere notes chahiye?means miss Niyati Pradhan,the great Niyati Pradhan, jo ajtak kabhi 2__nd__ nahi ai class mei, the future forensic expert ko mera yani ki ek middle class student ka notes chahiye"_

"_o kya hai na darling tere notes mujhe isliye chahiye taki mai uski improvement kar saku"_

"_wo I got it,as an helping hand. notes bana ne se pehle thori idea le legi"_

"_tu ketna samajhder hai na"_

"_khichai kar rahi hai meri?"_

"_na,,,mai aisa kar sakti hu bhala?"_

"_Niyati,jara tamiz se bat kia kar ,,senior hu mai tera"_

"_acha?"_

"_in case u forgot,let me remind u main 12 exam de chukka hu and ap abhi tak 10__th__ mei hai"_

"_agle janam mei tamiz sikh k aungi,is janam mei adjust karle meri jaan"_

"_tera kuch nhi ho sakta.u know this?"_

"_haan…I mean"she stopped when she realized he wasn't with her and turned "arey kya hua?ruk ku gaya?"_

_He slowly moved towards her still had his eyes stuck on a girl who was crying silently sitting on a bench._

"_kya hua?"she asked him again._

"_wok on hai?"_

"_kon?"she looked in that direction._

"_tere class mei hai?"_

"_nahi..junior hai mujhse"_

"_name/"_

"_mujhe kya pata?mujhe late ho raha hai,chal jaldi"_

"_ku ro rahi hai wo?"_

"_tu pitega ab mujhse,I m warning u. mujhe kya pata ku ro rahi hai"_

"_tujhe nahi pata?"he chuckled._

"_tujhe kya karma hai?"_

"_bus aisehi"_

"_ok batati hu,but promise kar tu aisa nahi kahega ki mai ku dusro k mamlo mei etna interest leti hu,wagera wagera"_

"_promise"_

"_wo K ne usse reject kia.u know K na"_

"_Kabir?tere class ka wo ?"_

"_haan"_

"_ye ajkal k bache bhi na"_

"_haan tu toh budha ho chukka hai"_

"_I am talking about this girl"_

"_I know"_

"_kya kaha kabir ne use?"_

"_kuch khas nahi,yahi k wo bacho ko date nahi karta…or haan,ye bhi kaha ki uspei pink lipstick suit nahi kata"_

"_what?tujhe etna sab pata hai"_

"_arey K mera dost hai na"_

"_haan haan,keh toh aise rahi hai jeisey jo tere dost nahi hai unki bat tujhe pata nahi"_

"_you?tujhe batana hi galat tha"_

"_hehe"_

_she hit him on his arm and left._

"_arey jhasi ki rani,aj sam mei ghar mei rahunga,a jana notes lene,or maa bhi tujhe bohot miss kart hi"he shouted behind her._

_He moved towards that leaned against the wall beside offered her his handkerchief. She looked at the handkerchief and then him and simply refused._

"_no thanks"_

_He crossed his arms across his chest._

"_which class?"_

"_8__th__"_

"_class nahi hai?"_

"_tumse matlab?"_

"_matlab toh kuch nahi hai,but class k time pe agar koi larki corridor pe beithke ro rhi ho toh principle ko…."_

"_piche hi par gai tum toh"_

_Just then Kabir passed them,he was so busy with his friends that he didn't even notice her. this made her to cry again. he again offered her his hankerchief. This time she didn't refuse._

"_thank you"she wiped her tears._

"_you are welcome"_

"_Kabir acha larka hai"_

"_dost ho uske?"_

"_nahi,mera dost ka dost hai"_

"_huh?'_

"_do you really like him?"_

"_tum?tumhe keisey pata?"_

"_kaha na dost ka dost hai"_

"_oh"_

"_toh?do u really like him?"_

"_bohot"_

"_why?"_

"_uski har bat khas hai..har baat. The way he talks,he walks,uske bal,uske akhey"_

"_hmm"_

"_I think I am in love with him"_

"_no ,,you are not"_

"_arey,,,,mujhe payar hai mujhe nhi pata toh kise pata hoga?"_

"_payar ka matlab bhi pata hai?"_

"_haan,kisi ki khayal ai hamesha,kisiko hum bohot pasand karne lage or kya,,,yahi toh payar hai"_

"_haha"_

"_has ku rahe ho?"_

"_aisa hi toh kehte hai film mei"_

"_film or real life mei fark hota hai dear"_

"_dear?oi hello,samajhte kya ho mujhe?/janti bhi main hi tumhe or tum ho ki dear laga rahe ho,,,n please mujhe apne appe chor do. weisehi bohot upset hu,,,ab dimag bhi kharap mat karo"_

"_sorry,sorry..mera apko paresan karne ka koi irada nahi tha,bus apko rotey hue dekha toh,,,I am realy sorry"_

"_no I am sorry,maine kuch jayadahi react kar diya,tum toh bus mere madat karne ko koshis kar rahe the"suddenly she became sad more than before._

"_upset?"_

"_nahi khushi k mare nachne ka man kar raha hai"_

"_acha?mai bhi acha dance karta hu"_

"_please will you leave me alone?"_

"_ok I will,but first you…"_

"_please,I have already lost everything in my life,mai ab sayad kuch nahi kar paungi life mei,mera jina bhi bekar hai."_

"_what?aisa kya ho gaya kit um marne ki bat kar rahi ho?'_

"_maine apna payar khoya hai"_

"_what rubbish"_

"_tumhare liye rubbish hoga,kabhi kisi se payar karoge tab pata chalega"_

"_ye kya payar payar laga rakha hai?'_

"_koi payar wayar nahi karti tum ?apne filmo ki duniya se bahar niklo"he shouted._

_She became calm._

"_sorry,but tum larki bhi na,film n real life mei bohot fark hota hai"_

"_payar kiya hai kisi se kbhi?"_

"_nahi,,,or nahi meri age hai ye payar ki,sab kuch ek time hota hai n sahi time pesahi chiz ho,yahi acha hai"_

"_mai bhi yahi kehti thi,par.."_

"_you are not in love yar"_

"_tum keh kya rahe ho"_

"_ya,trust me …IF YOU KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU LIKE SOMEONE ITS CRUSH,BUT IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU LIKE SOMEONE ITS LOVE"_

"_toh tum kehna chahte ho mujhe crush hai"_

"_exactly"_

"_kya fark parta hai,crush and love mei jayada fark thori hai?"_

"_oh God kill me, first crush and first love mei bohot fark hota hai,jisdin kisi se payar hoga usdin samajh mei a jaiga."_

"_mujhe tumhari bat samajh nahi a raha hai,,I am very tensed,pata nahi parai mei concentrate kar bhi paungi ya nahi"_

"_zindagi bohot choti hoti hai,par kisise payar karne k liye yehi choti si zindagi bohot bari ban jati hai,par tum toh ye sab batey samajhne k liye bhi bohot choti ho._

_kisine reject kia matlab ye nhi kit um layak nhi uski balki won hi ha layak tumhara,or tumhe toh us insaan ka sukarguzar hona chahiye ki usne tumhe koi better dhunne ka moka diya._

_ye sab k liye bohot time mil jaiga,par jo time ab gawa rahi ho wo duabbra nhi aiga,us insaan k liye apne parents k sapno ko ,apne sapno ko mat gawao,ek din koi aisa aiga jo tumahara sare sapne pura karega,"_

_She was looking at him and was trying to understand his words,but it was little bit difficult for her._

"_abhi samajh nahi aiga meri bat,,thora time lagega,but samajh jaogi"He smiled and salute her "chalta life tumhari hai,kisi or ko is pei kabhi rile mat karne dena'_

_Saying this he left and just then her friend came._

"_hey,wo kya keh raha tha?tujhse bat ki usne?kya kaha?"_

"_bakwas"_

"_kash mujhse bhi bakwas karta"_

"_kya"_

"_haan,,,mera sapno ka raja,my rockstar"_

"_kya wo rockstar hai"_

"_haan chullu bhar pani mei dub mar,ye bhi nhi pata tujhe"_

_She looked at the direction he went and then at the __handkerchief ._

"_uska rumal toh mere pas hi reh gaya"_

"_kya?mujhe de de please"_

"_oh shut up"_

"_haha,par tu use yewapas keisey karegi"_

"_tu hai na?tujhe toh uske bare mei sab pata hai na?toh kal jab wo school aiga use wapas kar denge"_

"_nahi aiga wo"_

"_tujhe etna pata hai?"_

"_arey,uska school khatam ho gaya,,ab wo tujjhe nhi milega"_

"_wo,par ye rumal"_

"_kaha na mujhe dede"_

"_oi mila toh kar dungi wapas mai"_

"_jeisi apki marji,ab chal class mei"_

"_haan chal"_

"_oh ho,tera mood thik bhi ho gaya,ye rockstar bhi na,bilkul faru hai I tell you"sayng this she entered into the classroom._

_The girl stood on the threshold for a while and smile thinking something and then followed her friend._

.

.

"madam apka office agaya"

"huh?"she came out from past and looked at her destiny.

She paid the taxi driver and entered into the office. Whole day she waited for him,he came,but didn't recognize her. She wasn't surprise because she knew that would happen. So, she waited for the right time as he said, sab kuch ka ek time hota hai n sahi time pe sahi chiz ho,yahi acha hai..and that right time came. She saw him at parking lot and call him.

"listen"

"yes"he turned.

"remem me?'

"ya;he smiled.

"sach?"she was surprised.

"arey subha hi toh mila mai apse lab mei,etni kamjor nahi hai meri yaddash"he smiled again.

She became sad,but at next second "tu etna react ku kar rahi hai?aisahi toh hona tha"she decided to tell him and took out the handkerchief from her purse . But before she could give him his phone rang..

"excuse me'saying this he moved towards his office.

She was standing there for a while thinking and calculating what just had happened.

"what are you doing here?Gai nahi abtak?"her boss asked her.

"ya bus ja hi rahi thi"

"mai chord u"

"no ok mai chali jaungi"

"sure?"

"ya"

"ok'

"sir,apse kuch puchu?"

"haan,ku nahi?"

"wo wo…"she was about asked her boss something while pointing her hand towards that person who was busy in phone.

"wo,listen,,nai ho kuch suggestion deta hu,in officers se jetna dur rahogi otna acha hai,or isse se toh dur hi raho,flirt hai ek number ka"

"acha?"

"haan…ab uska past bohot dardnak hai sayad isliye is life ko ji bhar k jita hai,par job hi hai dur hi raha karo is se"

"ku sir?kya hua tha inke sath?"

"isse apna past ka kuch pata nhi,kuch sal pehle iska yaddash chala gaya"

"kya?"

" chalo,mai chalta hu,tum bhi thik se chali jana"saying this he left .

She looked at the handkerchief and then looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"hey,dia rumal use?abhi bhi otnahi hot hai na wo?"

"acha hota mai wo rumal tujhe hi de deti"

"kya?hua kya?"

"ghar mei hai?"

"haan"

"mai ati hu,dinner sath karte hai"

"ya a ja"

"ok,I will be there within 30 minutes"

"ok,I am waiting'

"hm

She cut the phone and drove to her friend's was little bit upset but she herself didn't know why.

*******THE END*******

AN:

I knw its boring,,,,

Guys please review.

KK


End file.
